Megalith City
Return to your homes, Monolith is coming. -'Vascular' Megalith City is the name of the main city of which Monolith and her forces operate out of in Universe 2. The planet, Megalith, is in fact Earth Land, and Megalith City is the only inhabited city on the entire planet, with all flora and fauna on the planet extinct save for the one city. Megalith City is built over the ruins of Magnolia Town, and The Temple of Writing is built over the demolished ruins of the Fairy Tail Headquarters. Layout and Population Much of the city is in total ruin. The closer one is to the Temple of Writing, the structures are significantly less destroyed. The mechanisms and shops of the original Magnolia Town are either entirely broken due to the lack of maintenance, or have been demolished on purpose. Not a single sign or indication of its former name still exists in the city. The current state of the city is a disaster, with multiple poorly built skyscrapers and fallen residences. Monolith attempted to rebuild Magnolia Town in her image, but lost her mind before the construction was complete. She slaughtered many of the workers, and thus construction halted entirely on the remainder of the city, which has fallen into horrendous disrepair. Because of the near constant rain produced by Monolith's storms, the citys roadways and foundations are shaky. Most people, in order to grow any sustainable food and wildlife, keep their animals and plants inside of buildings, using artificial lighting from other planets and from Monolith's absence to grow their products. The city does not have a central currency, a police force, or any emergency services. Several small medical clinics do exist, but tend to be poorly stocked. Traversing to other cities is dangerous as almost all transportation has been lost or demolished, and all life up to microscopic has stopped existing anywhere on the planet save for Megalith City. The city is nearly 1.5 times the size of the original Magnolia Town, mainly to accommodate the growing refugee population. It is believed by Vascular that none of the original population of Earthland still exists on the planet, ruthlessly hunted down by Monolith in revenge. As such, the population of Megalith City is mainly ignorant of Magnolia Town, Earth Land, or any of the heritage it has. Many of its citizens hail from across the universe and from various walks of life, however there are no soldiers, and not a single citizen knows anything about combat, as Monolith devours anyone who learns combat or how to use weapons. The Temple of Writing The Temple of Writing is a massive pyramid-shaped bunker in the original location of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Despite the name, the temple is neither a religious location, is not open to the public, and is considered military in nature. The structure stands at nearly 1,300 ft tall, and mainly runs on Monolith's electrical energy and replication gel. Thanks to experimentation with genetically altered fruits and vegetables, The Doctor has created a synthetic juice that helps gather all necessary nutrition required for healthy bodily operation by its seven inhabitants. Including Monolith, who subsists entirely from the replication gel, The Doctor, his assistant, his janitor, Vascular, the robotic Searing, and an assistant to Vascular all live in the bunker. Searing is most often patrolling the rooftops, Vascular's main body is hooked to a number of wires and devices, held in place and used as a wetware cpu, and the doctor mostly acts as the R&D department. Much of the bunker is unfurnished. Rumors exist that the building was initially supposed to be used as a Subjugation outpost, but Monolith's failing mentality resulted in the building being more than a bunker for a handful of people, with most of the structure functionally unfurnished and barely kept. As such, there are entire rooms and halls filled with mostly dust and grime, empty and unused. Category:Location Category:Monolith Category:Universe 2